fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Triton
This is a Maverick Article "Little did we know our own ancesters built such a powerful object. I hope it was no dedication to faith, the universe has had enough of that." -Nelson Adrian III to himself regarding Triton Background Triton is the inheritance of modern mankind... the throne for which to exact democracy and security across the galaxy... Discovered in 2560 by Human forces and not revealed to the rest of the Orion Alliance until 2580 Triton was originally thought to be forerunner in origin until later study revealed it was actually ancient-human in origin or perhaps was a gift to ancient Humanity by the precursors. Physical Features Triton is roughly the size of Jupiter and is hollow on the inside featuring two surfaces. The megastructure features six large openings at each hemisphere and long canyon like partitions connecting the openings to one another dividing the structure into four sections. Both the internal and external surfaces were covered in continents and oceans and varied wildlife and flora. Within the crust and surfaces of Triton existed layers upon layers of habitable ecumenopolis tiered city scape. Hangers opened up into the aforementioned partitions all across the planet and offered great subterranean security. As the tiers went deeper there was a median buffer in which gravity reversed and the levels began climbing again to the other interior or exterior surface. At the core of Triton was a slip-stream singularity. A point of infinit energy powered Triton and acted as its artificial inner star for the interior surface. Orbiting the slip-stream singularity was a command Citidel where control of Triton could be directly assumed, the Citidel docked in various regions of Tritons interior and could be accessed via teleportation networks across Triton. Capabilities Triton had virtually limitless access to energy due to its Slip-Stream singularity at its core. With a direct constant and autonomously stable connection to transdimensional energy Triton was only limited by its ability to funnel the energy out and into normal space. Denfenses Designed with limitless energy reserves and the intention of becoming the seat of galactic government Triton is well defended and capable of severe power projection. For Tritons defensee to be activated a human must bond with Triton and the slip-stream singularity via Reluctant Shard, Tritons custodial A.I. By bonding with Triton the nueral pathways of the human are ambplified and imbued with the energy of the slip-stream singularity granting neurophysical capabilities. Often times the human hosts physical body become insufficient to contain the expanded and bonded conciousness and the individual dies, having their conciousness stored with Reluctant Shard. Shield Triton's Defensive shield spreads directly from the slip-stream singularity and projects out to the six openings in Triton, spreading then through the shell of Triton and then again being projected from the outer layer openings and into open space around the planet a solid slip-stream bubble envelopes Triton. Across the surface of the bubble's exterior beams of projected slip-stream energy can be fired at the enemy. Triton Sentinel The Triton sentinels inhabit the internals of Triton and are imbued with the slip-stream energy during the initial activation of Tritons defenses when the slip stream energy spreads across the crust of Triton. Once activated these small coconut sized orbs emit a slip-stream shield and can swarm enemy ships and pesonell shredding them apart. These orbs are also capable of firing concentrated beams of slip-stream energy. The Core Triton became a shared research center for all members of the Orion Alliance in 2580 following the battle for Triton earlier in the same year. Triton quickly became heavily frequented and was the site of most Alliance debates and gatherings of political figures due to its security. When new entities joined the Alliance they often were celebrated on Triton and Triton slowly became a political as much as it was a scientific headquarters for the Orion Alliance. In 2591, following the Pyrrhic victory of the Alliance at the Invasion of Earth, Triton was officially regarded as the Capitol of the Alliance. As the decades passed and the Alliance grew Triton became a capitol of commerce, scientific and cultural mixing between species, and the political spear head of a growing galactic force. When the Milky Way Alliance officially formed in 2642 Triton was largely organized and centralized as it would remain for the remainder of the Alliance existence. Within the Alliance the Triton orbital fields and presidiums on the surface became the epicenter for trade and exchange among species, political debate, and mliitary power. Based on the caste status of a member of the Alliance a species may. Host an embassy and explore the public areas of Triton, host permanent and expansive regions on Triton, and as such of a council species have full access and domain over Triton with massive regions dedicated to private study and experimentation. All public sectors of Triton were funded by the Alliance senate and featured entertainment, cultural exhibits, social arenas, and was for extensive purposes the absolute center of inter-species relations and galactic government. By 2715 Triton was possibly the most defended and well sought after jewel in the Galaxy among civilizations who knew of it's existence. When the Dominion fled Alliance space they spread the existence of Triton to countless entities who one point or another attempted to siege the Capitol, avoid its influence, or join its ranks. Triton was well regarded as the Capitol of the Milky Way Galaxy and the epicenter of democracy and governance. That which controlled Triton, controlled the fate of the Galaxy. Category:Maverick Universe Category:Michael.Dreams